


The Chocolate Bunny Incident

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Community: dnangel_100, M/M, Sappy, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-11
Updated: 2005-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niwa thrust forward his yellow-gloved hands, nearly poking Satoshi in the chest with the bright red, floppy ribbon bow almost as big as the little cellophane bag it was attached to.  Something that looked suspiciously like chocolate was inside.  More precisely, suspiciously bunny-shaped chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Bunny Incident

"Um...Satoshi-kun?"

Satoshi looked up, already feeling a headache coming on. Niwa ALWAYS brought a headache with him, for one reason or another. He stopped, turning to look behind him. Sure enough, there was a shock of red hair and bright eyes peeking out over a ridiculously long, ridiculously cheerful yellow scarf. "Niwa."

"Um...I...erk...." Niwa rocked back and forth on his heels, looking only slightly less red than his hair.

This was not Normal Niwa Behavior and could bode nothing good. Satoshi's headache crept toward his temples. He rubbed at it. "What is it, Niwa? I'm quite busy. I need to get to the--"

"IjustwantedtogiveyouthisIknowitsadaylatebuttherewasalittledisasterinthekitchenandwellIhadtostartoverbutIhopeyoulikethemand...and...here." Niwa thrust forward his yellow-gloved hands, nearly poking Satoshi in the chest with the bright red, floppy ribbon bow almost as big as the little cellophane bag it was attached to. Something that looked suspiciously like chocolate was inside. More precisely, suspiciously bunny-shaped chocolates. Even more precisely, suspiciously LUMPY bunny-shaped chocolates. As if they'd been made by someone who...well...was likely to have a "disaster" in the kitchen. The thought of Niwa cooking was enough to make Satoshi's hair stand on end.

He stared at the bag. He shouldn't take it. He shouldn't give Krad any more ammunition. He shouldn't encourage Niwa any more than he already did. They were ENEMIES. They were not FRIENDS. They WEREN'T. He told Niwa that often enough. He should act like it. He should sniff disdainfully, turn on his heel, proceed on his way, which would no doubt cause that anxious expression half-hidden behind that ridiculous scarf to crumble into despair and sadness, those shoulders to slump at the painstakingly created gift rejected....

Satoshi stared at a particularly deformed chocolate bunny through cellophane. It didn't have all of its left ear. But it looked very cheerful about it.

He sighed, reaching out to take the gift. "Thank you, Niwa."

Daisuke's smile was brighter than the sun on the snow around them. And against his will Satoshi found himself smiling back. Just a little.


End file.
